In the field of computer technologies, a menu may refer to a list of options appearing on a display screen when a computer program is in progress, a list of service items, and so on. In general, the menu includes a main menu and a submenu, the main menu includes multiple menu main options, and the submenu includes sub-options corresponding to the menu main options.
Taking a webpage menu shown in FIG. 1 as an example, the menu includes a main menu 101 (the main menu 101 displays 8 main options); a user operates the menu to select a main option 4, and a submenu 102 may correspondingly display sub-options corresponding to the main option (the submenu 102 displays 14 sub-options corresponding to the main option 4); to further select one sub-option, the user needs to move the cursor along a particular trajectory to the position of the sub-option.
As shown in FIG. 1, to select a sub-option 1, the user needs to move the cursor horizontally into the submenu to select the sub-option 1, as shown by a movement trajectory of a cursor 103. However, in an actual user operation, the movement trajectory of the cursor is often random, for example, the user may operate the cursor along a curve, and as a result, the cursor may pass through positions of other main options when the user moves the cursor.
As shown by a movement trajectory 104 of a cursor in FIG. 1, the cursor would pass through positions of a main option 3, a main option 2, and a main option 1 during movement; since the current menu display method displays corresponding sub-options according to a main option at which the cursor hovers, as the user moves the cursor 104, the submenu may be sequentially updated to content of the submenu corresponding to the main option 3, content of the submenu corresponding to the main option 2, and content of the submenu corresponding to the main option 1; thus, within a few microseconds to several seconds during the movement of the cursor, the submenu may be updated multiple times, and the updated content is not the content that the user really cares about, which greatly affects user experience.
The trigger operations for the other main options during the movement of the cursor are, in essence, caused by unconscious cursor operations of the user, and are not the real intention of the user's operation. Therefore, such display manner of frequently and blindly responding to the cursor operation may seriously affect the normal operation of the user and extremely limit operation modes of the user, causing poor user experiences.